narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlossomsCherry
.-.-._._.INSTRUCTIONS ._._.-.-. Please write under the relevant headings, and make sure that you leave your signature so I know who you are. Create a heading for yourself with your username as your heading, making it a "Heading 3" size. Responses to my messages Nxf11rocks I fixed it, as well as the spacing in the Family and Jutsu box. Nxf11rocks (talk) 18:24, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hahah, your welcome xD Nxf11rocks (talk) 00:36, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Sir Aether Thanks for the tip Blossom. While i actually like the new editor in some parts, i just mostly hate it because i find it confusing. Sir Aether (talk) 17:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Just saying Hi ShirleyDuchess Hello :) My name is Shirley and I'm from Indonesia. I looked your OC at naruto original wikia and all of them are amazing!! I love all of them so much :) I'm a newbie at naruto original wikia and now I'm trying to publish my OC in this website but I don't really know how's the way to create a character that looks similiar to the real anime. I looked at your OC in NOW page and your deviantart page, They seem really appear in the anime. That's awesome! :) Because of that, would you like to tell me how's the way to make the character as good as yours? Thank you so much :D Warm regars from Indonesia^^ ShirleyDutchess (talk) 06:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC)Shirley Read Books - Message I'm sorry! I accidentally added your clan image to my page. I've deleted it- I have no idea how I did that. Read Books (talk) 03:48, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Stat Wheel Did you want a stat wheel like Saya and the rest? If so just tell me the colors. (And if you want any for other characters, just give the details here.) KusaNin (talk) 17:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) The add photo button isn't doing anything. It's been stuck for the past hour, even when trying to add it to Seina's page directly :/ While I wait for it to work again, are there certain shades of blue you'd prefer? KusaNin (talk) 18:16, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I had to add it on its own, but it's on here now :P KusaNin (talk) 18:49, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Can I ask you a question? First why am i banned from your D.A and Art Trade? Inibi Uchiha (talk) 02:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Swift Release Oh. I had actually meant to tell you about those, but I forgot. Sure, you can use the two shuriken techniques. The Tremor Punch is one that my character created herself, so probably not that one. If I happen to think of other swift techniques, I can let you know. Those were fun to think up. KusaNin (talk) 20:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Seina/Satori Challenge Wow, that looks great. I'll add it to his page. Thanks :) KusaNin (talk) 21:39, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Since the last part of the team training arc involves Seina figuring out a riddle, I'm curious to see if you can get the answer before I add it in. I had an idea of what I wanted the answer to be, but couldn't find a riddle about it, so I made one up. :P "I cannot bind things together with thread, yet I sew you to your path with the help of a needle." What am I? KusaNin (talk) 23:26, April 15, 2016 (UTC) XD... Well don't worry, because Seina will figure it out. I'll be adding it when I wrap up that section of Satori's page. It'll be explained there. KusaNin (talk) 12:00, April 16, 2016 (UTC)